Yule Be Wiggling (album)
"Yule Be Wiggling" is the 12th Wiggles' album, it was a released on the December 20, 2000. This is The Wiggles' second Christmas album, and the accompanying video was released in 2001. Tracklist #Yule Be Wiggling - Intro - 0:12 #Just Can't Wait For Christmas Day - 2:45 #Here Come The Reindeer Intro - 0:11 #Here Come The Reindeer - 1:44 #And the World Is One On A Christmas Morning Intro - 0:15 #And the World Is One On A Christmas Morning - 2:13 #Murray's Christmas Samba Intro - 0:32 #Murray's Christmas Samba - 1:31 #Jimmy The Elf - 1:21 #The Little Drummer Boy - 2:46 #Christmas Around The World Intro - 0:07 #Christmas Around The World - 2:23 #Wags Loves To Shake Shake Intro - 0:09 #Wags Loves To Shake Shake - 2:10 #Doing a Dance - 1:36 #Curoo Curoo Intro - 1:37 #Curoo Curoo - 3:00 #Christmas Polka - 2:08 #Decorate The Tree - 2:51 #Yule Be Wiggling - 1:27 #Greg's Christmas Poem - 0:07 #A Scottish Christmas - 1:44 #Angels We Have Heard On High - 2:10 #Jeff's Snooze Poem - 0:10 #The First Noel - 2:48 #The Wiggles Christmas Wish - 0:16 #Multimedia Track Personnel * The Wiggles are Murray Cook, ''Jeff Fatt, ''Anthony Field and Greg Page * Vocals: Greg Page, Mark Punch, Paul Paddick, Carolyn Ferrie * Guitar: Murray Cook, Anthony Field, Terry Murray, John Field * Bass: Murray Cook Drums: Tony Henry * Violin: Maria Schattovits Cello: Margaret Lindsay * Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay Percussionist: Phil South * Backing Vocals: Mark Punch, Greg Page, Anthony Field, Jeff Fatt, Murray Cook * Special Guest Vocalists on Curoo Curoo: Morgan Crowley and Denise O'Kane * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay. Recorded and mixed at Electric Avenue Studios, Sydney, Australia by Craig Abercrombie. Additional recording by Chris Brooks. * Curoo Curoo recorded at Windmill Lane Studios, Dublin, Eire * Mastered at Studios 301 by Don Bartley * Cover artwork by Geoff Morrison and Alexandra Osbelt. Photography by Gary Johnston Trivia * Christmas Around The World is a kid-friendly Christmas version of The Cockroaches' song Round the World. * Morgan Crowley and Denise O'Kane guest star in Curoo Curoo. * Guest musician Phil South plays the percussion on this album. * The word "Yule" on the album is the homophone for "You'll" as in "You will". * Curoo Curoo was recorded at Windmill Lane Studios in Dublin, Ireland. * The version on Decorate The Tree is different to the one on video. * In the US release, the spoken tracks are heard at the beginning of some tracks such as Just Can't Wait For Christmas Day. * John Field plays the guitar on this album. * An animated version of Jimmy the Elf is seen. * The word "The" was added to the title of Christmas Polka only in the US 2001 CD. * The word "Carol of the Birds" with two brackets was added to the title of Curoo Curoo in the US releases. * The word "spoken word" was added to Greg's Christmas Poem, Jeff's Snooze Poem and The Wiggles Christmas Wish in the US releases. * The word "instrumental" was added to A Scottish Christmas in the US releases. * The Australian cover is the first appearance of the Maton Mastersound MS500. * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt & Anthony Field are uncredited for the vocals, although they are for the backing vocals. Goofs * The Australian version of the song credits remove "Trad. Arr." from the songs such as Curoo Curoo. * Jeff Fatt is uncredited for playing the keyboards on this album. * In the US release, The Tracking Station Studios was credited but they did not record this album at this studio. It was originally recorded at Electric Avenue Studios. * In the US release, A Scottish Christmas was credited as a traditional arrangement. Gallery * See here Category:Wiggles albums Category:2000 Category:2000 albums Category:Galleries Category:Adapted Song Albums Category:Series 2 Albums Category:Christmas albums Category:Albums that have Song Credit Mistakes Category:Albums that have Goofs Category:Classic Wiggles